


I'm Just the Girl to Make You Forget

by Darky_Sunny



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, uh I don't really know what else to add on to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Sunny/pseuds/Darky_Sunny
Summary: Patti has been running away from her emotional baggage for a long time. After meeting a particular singer in Goodneighbor, that all begins to change.





	

                Patti for the longest time ran away from her emotions, she rarely told anyone about the weight of them. In fact there wasn't anyone currently alive who knew how she truly felt about anything. She cried when she was thawed from the vault, but the tears weren't for her dead husband, but her missing son. In the end Patti felt nothing towards Nate's death, and deep down she knew that there was something wrong with that. After all the years she was with him and now there was absolutely nothing. No tear could be conjured, no blip of sadness. Just nothing, and that only made her feel incredibly guilty. So here she was, midnight at the Third Rail, a whole different vibe was present, most of the patrons had a somber tone, listening to the music, and not focusing on anything else. The smoke from the cigarettes seemed hang low, trapped by the neon lights from the bar. There were places like this in pre-war days, Patti never imagined going to any of them in her life, but here she was, drinking for the first time in over 200 years.

_" Have you got a history that needs erasing? Did you come in just for the beer and cigarettes? A broken down dream you're tired of chasing. Oh, well I'm just the girl to make you forget..."_

                She wouldn't admit it, but Magnolia's voice seemed to bring some comfort to her. It almost felt like the song was for her and everyone else that was present. The whole Third Rail crowd seemed weary, exhausted, and melancholic, the song perfectly matched how everyone was feeling. And before long, it was over. Patti could've sworn that she heard Magnolia say the song was for someone currently in the bar, but she wasn't too sure. Suddenly, she was aware of a presence sitting next to her, not the ordinary drifter, but someone _else_. As if the person knew that Patti seemed bothered by this, they asked, "Hmm? What's the matter, sweetheart? Don't tell me you didn't like the song?"

Patti looked over and answered, "I loved the song. It was perfect." The tension vanished instantly with that answer, low and behold it was the singer herself sitting there.

 She gave Patti a smile that glittered as much as her dress did, "Oh, well thank you! A girl tries her best."

                The singer then squinted her eyes, studying Patti's face, or what wasn't obscured by the bandana. Looking deep into her eyes, piercing her soul for a few minutes, the Magnolia broke the silence, " Now... there's something special about you isn't there? Don't tell me, let me guess. Hmm... I think I know a fellow performer when I see one. Good with your words. Knows the right things to say at the right time." Patti was dumbfounded, she couldn't think of anything to say back to being analyzed like that. Magnolia could tell too and yet again broke the silence.

"So, what brings a woman like you to my part of town?"

Patti sighed, "What do you think?"

                Magnolia looked around at the bar weary patrons briefly, then back to Patti to give her another smile, "We're all trying to forget something, aren't we? Mm.. I think you and I are going to get along. So. It's my turn to answer questions now, right? Well what can I do for you?"

What _did_ she want from her? What could Magnolia even do for someone like her? So Patti did the most logical thing her brain told her to do.

"I was.. hoping we could get to know each other better."

"Ohh? Oh really? Go on..." Magnolia said, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. Whatever Patti's brain was doing, it seemed to work.

"Mhm, you. Me. An evening walk beneath the street lights..." _God, was this happening?_

"And then what?" Magnolia purred.

Patti smirked, "Music." _It was._

"Mmm.. oh I knew you were something special, all right."

"Then.. let's get out of here."

"Let me get my coat..." And she did. The whole situation felt unreal, and nothing was stopping it from happening. They really were checking into the hotel across the street, they really did drink alcohol to where the memories after were no longer clear. It felt like a pleasurable fog, she felt as if she were not in control, but since it all felt good she wasn't against it. She and Magnolia were bare, touching each other... and then everything calmly went black. Black as the sky outside the window.

After the fog of pleasure subsided, Patti slowly became aware of her surroundings, and the person she was laying next to.

"My, my.. I haven't been out of town in too long.... thank you." Magnolia sighed in bliss.

The she rolled over to face Patti, carefully  studying Patti's face like before, and suddenly her brow furrowed, "You've got guilt in your eyes... how much of a dead gal am I?"  
  
Patti instantly sat up, "Wha- no, no, you're not in any trouble!" Magnolia had a disbelieving expression plastered on her face, eyes gesturing to the wedding ring that sat on Patti's finger. It felt weird that Magnolia didn't draw any attention to it until now, but perhaps that she assumed Patti was loose and didn't mind until the regret set in.  
  
"Oh, you mean this? Ah.. he died. A long time ago. I keep the ring for the memories, y'know?" Patti explained, twisting the small gold ring on her finger. The other woman shifted in the bed reached for the cigarettes on the nightstand.

"Dead husband hm? How'd he die? Just asking, I'd hate to find out you're a black widow." she teased lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. For a while Patti stared at the smoke, mesmerized by it, only with the purpose distracting herself from thinking about the answer. Eventually the other woman caught on, Magnolia's silver eyes were pinned on her again, silently asking for an answer.

"He.. uh, got shot. It should be pretty damn obvious I was from a vault-" Magnolia nodded quietly and gestured for her to continue, "We were put into some kind of cryogenic pod, told us it was an elevator. How fucked up is that? Anyway, a man came, shot him and took my baby away. So no, it wasn't me who did it, you're pretty much safe."

A sigh escaped the woman next to her, "Well that's a relief, not your husband's death of course. But I didn't want have my last night like this to truly be my last one." Magnolia spoke with a sarcastic warmth in her voice.

"Wait, what? What do you mean by that?"  
  
Magnolia stretched herself out, softly sighing, "Oh hun, I've done this sort of thing for the longest time... after a while it wears you out. I decided you'd be the last one, don't take any offense, it doesn't have anything to with you. It's just throughout the years I slowly came to realize that my first love is for the stage, no one else was gonna cut it. No one has." The smoke delicately danced from her fingertips and absorbed the soft pink light from the neon sign outside.

"None taken, I just didn't realize you uh... did this frequently."  
  
"Hm... my story is in the songs... thought in some of them it was pretty clear. Just you missed subtle overtones... or you really weren't listening after all." she explained, sounding hurt for a moment but then she quickly regained her composure, "No worries, when a fool wants love they think they'll find it in acts, I've just been a fool for years."  
  
Patti made a heavy sigh, "Me too."

"Before me or-"  
   
"No, with my late husband. He... wasn't always the greatest. He seemed wonderful at first, but something went bad. I can't tell if it was his love for me or the man himself that went bad. A few years into the marriage and I knew he was seeing someone else. I'd just pretend it wasn't happening, it made it a little easier to go on with life. He only stayed because I had a baby. He only-" Patti was suddenly cut off in midsentence, Magnolia had sat up slowly while she was talking and gently put a finger on her lips, silencing her. Patti looked both hurt and confused by this and in a few minutes Magnolia dropped her finger. She was thinking of what to say to explain herself, she knew that Patti was opening up and she cut her off.

                Taking a breath Magnolia spoke slowly, "Now... look here. I told you, my love is for the stage. I can't get attached to anyone else right now. I don't mean to be rude darling, but I just... can't let myself get too attached. It makes saying goodbye so hard. What you need is a really good friend, someone you could trust. I don't think that can be me... I like you, I can admit that. If I met you earlier I probably would've fallen for you.. but I just don't think I can do that. I hope you understand." Patti stared dumbfounded, _why can't it be you?_ Magnolia's eyes bore into Patti's, the cold silver in glinting back, no words escaped Patti's mouth, there was nothing she could say to her.

"I'll admit... it's sort of strange to be the one walking out in the morning.. usually it's the other way around! Hah..  but I do hope you understand." Magnolia said soothingly, combing her fingers in Patti's hair.

All Patti could say was, "Can you just.. stay here and hold me until the morning at least?" Magnolia made a soft hum, wrapping her arms gently around Patti.

"That, can be arranged darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is my first fic on here and welp I don't see a lot for sole and Magnolia. I'm well aware that the ship doesn't exactly canon in game but MY TOWN NOW. MWAHAHA.... ah well, I got a second chapter in the works. I hope you all enjoyed it ;v;


End file.
